Como debió de haber sido desde un principio
by Zullly
Summary: Bella es normal y dicho normal es que Edward puede leerle los pensamientos ¿aun así se enamorarán? ¿Su amor era por su extraña condición?
1. Chapter 1

Como debió de haber sido desde un principio

Sumary: Bella es normal y dicho normal es que Edward puede leerle los pensamientos aun así se enamorarán o solo su amor era por su extraña condición?

******************************************************

Prefacio

¿El destino está escrito en piedra o es una partida de carta en la que puedes decidir tú, ganar todo o perderlo?

Todo pasa sin sentido, sin tiempo u ocurrencia

No puedo imaginar plantear una situación en la que no terminara aquí como estoy, completamente desesperada, completamente enamorada, completamente todo.

No sé si es por mi misma naturaleza humana llena de errores e insignificancias, que me llevo a caer a caer en sus brazos de Dios, de ser inalcanzable, algo completamente perfecto.

Solo pediría una cosa, un único deseo, algo que me diera un poco de intimidad, algo de privacidad, anhelaría ser una exención de su don, quisiera que mis pensamientos estuvieran bajo candado, bajo mis impulsos y no ante sus ojos.


	2. capitulo I

Capitulo I

Lunes mitad del semestre nada nuevo, veo la cara de mis hermanos no hay ni un ápice de interés, después de todo en que nos podíamos interesar? En los programas juveniles de moda? O quizás en los nuevos video juegos de guerras?, no hay nada nuevo, bueno para ser más exactos para nosotros los inmortales, porque para los adolescentes del instituto sí; tiene nombre y apellido, Isabella Swan es la hija de la ex-esposa rebelde del jefe de policía del pueblo. Como parte de la vida de un lugar tan pequeño es que se sabe todo, desde quien es el primo lejano de tom cruise, hasta quien fue la pareja de baile del director del instituto.

Mire los pasamientos de quienes me rodeaban, total tenía algo que cumplir, no? Checaba quien era por lo menos un poco inteligente como para percatares de lo diferentes que éramos.

"_es muy tímida_"- creía la chica weber, debo de admitir esa niña tenía un alma muy pura, siempre interesada por el bienestar de los demás.

"_será mi chica_" pensaban a coro algunos chicos, que no había otra noticia importante?, no se la tercera guerra mundial, un atentado terrorista, una devaluación en uno de los muchos países de tercer mundo? Algo¡¡¡

" pero mira como se sonroja, si le dijera esto… que diría?" otra vez newton con sus estúpidos y desagradables cuestionamientos.

Pero de verdad pobre chica, eso de llegar a mitad del semestre, ser aquí más famosa que Madonna, y con un sinfín de pretendientes. Ahh y las miradas lastimeras de algunas chicas, Mas las firmadas acusadoras del resto.

Estas pensando como un adolescente, bueno digamos que físicamente. Ya cállate- me ordeno una dura, voz no era la de los demás estudiantes o mis hermanos, era más intima y que solo yo escuchaba, mi conciencia.

Harto deja que las voces se perdieran como un zumbido lejano, molesto sí, pero sin importancia.

Hasta que todo termino, mi habilidad era de escuchar como si lo déjense a viva voz lo que piensan las personas a mi alrededor, en pocas palabras era como una habitación con miles de estaciones de radio sintonizadas al mismo tiempo, pero no ahora había cambiando, había otra frecuencia, más baja pero más interesante era grafica, solo se podía comparar de esta sencilla y tonta metáfora. Era como si a esta habitación llena de murmullos se le agregara un televisor, raro? Si¡¡¡ demasiado, no escuchaba sus pensamientos los veía, era lo más raro que había precedido, era como si pensara solo con metáforas, estaba fascinado.

Por fin algo, verdaderamente especial, en un mundo donde lo ordinario supera con creces a lo mágico.

"_Edward Cullen."- pensó Jessica, una de las muchas chicas, que habían demostrado gráficamente sus basto interés hacia a mí._

_Espere con algo de ansias y anhelo, sus pensamientos. Era difícil de creer como, es tan poco tiempo me había llamado e hipnotizado. Pero era así era estaba a sus pies, a su merced. _

_Mire lo que me decía, a gritos sus pensamientos, mi cara, la de mis hermanos, poco a poco como si las comparara, no era difícil adivinar que se había percatado en que no nos parecíamos en lo absoluto._

"_Por supuesto, Bella ya se ha quedado alucinada con los Cullen" – volvió a proclamar la misma chica __Stanley_

"_Le iría bien engordar un poco__, continuó Jessica. __En realidad, ni siquiera es guapa__. __No entiendo por qué Eric la mira tanto... o Mike."- de verdad que esta chica no tena pelos en la lengua, que acaso nunca se callaba, a claro son sus pensamientos no?_

_Mientras tanto la otra chica, la que de verdad merecía atención, seguía con su escudriño, repasaba una y otra vez, cada parte de nuestro rostro, en ocasiones comparándolos con el resto del alumnado. Hasta que por fin se detuvo en tres lugares esenciales, en nuestras prominentes ojeras, dos en nuestra forma de estar en que no hablábamos con nadie, ni siquiera entre nosotros, y la tercera la más obvia en que no comíamos nada._

"_Aunque hoy todo el mundo me mira a mí también"_, pensó Jessica muy pagada de sí misma, en un aparte. "_Ha sido una verdadera_ _suerte que Bella compartiera dos clases conmigo... Apuesto_ _a que luego Mike querrá preguntarme qué tal es..."_

Intenté bloquear el absurdo parloteo antes de que sus superficiales e insignificantes pensamientos me volvieran loco.

Mejor solo le pondría el interés a la otra chica.

Sonó con su estruendo y un chirriante eco, el timbre, todos se levantaron y perdí de vista a la chica.


	3. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Bella es normal y dicho normal es que Edward puede leerle los pensamientos ¿aun así se enamorarán? ¿Su amor era por su extraña condición?

Capítulo II

Edward.

Se perdió en un sinfín de colores y texturas. En el aumento acelerado de voces (reales y mentales).

Al menos tendría una puerta entreabierta para huir de esta vida repetitiva y sin chiste alguno, ver a esa chica, ver como relacionaba todo en su muy especial criterio, ante su nueva y novedosa crítica. Pero… de verdad, nunca en mí casi siglo de existencia había encontrado a alguien así, lo juro a nadie. Camine a paso humano hasta el laboratorio, donde podría ver desde mi asiento como visualizaba su entorno escolar, sería más divertido que un diario, las experiencias y sentimientos, sus miedos y virtudes, todo desde un único punto de vista, pero con el mismo número de intromisión que si verdaderamente fuese ese tipo de escrito.

Tarde menos de un segundo en encontrarla, daba la vuelta al pasillo, comparándolo con otro más amplio de un largo techo amarillento, y lleno en la pared derecha con casilleros verdes. Paso por delante de tres puertas antes de detenerse por fin en una. En ella se leía una sola palabra con un único numero "laboratorio 2". Lo conocía hace menos de cinco minutos había traspasado su lumbral. No hizo girar el picaporte, en su vez se quedo de pie viendo la sombra del profesor moverse en el comienzo del aula.

—Bella ¿Estás bien? — pregunto la chica que reconocí como Angela.

"Bella tranquila, no pasa nada solo dos clases mas y estarás en casa con Charlie" aunque eso no pareció relejarle mucho. "Piensa" continuo "no puedes regresar a Phoenix. Sabes que puedes hacerlo, no tengas miedo, nadie te va a morder"

La castaña se limito a asentir, inspiro unas tres veces seguidas, y tomo el pomo con decisión.

—Sera mejor que entremos antes de que se haga tarde— su acompañante le dedico una sonrisa.

Debo de admitir que me ilusionaba ver la misma clase desde su perspectiva, alguien al que todo le seria nuevo, desde la información hasta la compañía. Porque si, lo más posible es que compartiera pupitre conmigo. Yo, un ser inmortal, una creatura moradora de las sombras y…

Ella entro con un aire dulce, tímido y terriblemente torpe, tanto que trastabillo sola y por poco cae.

El incidente la hizo tratar de caminar más deprisa lo que empeoro aun mas su caminar, con la mirada en los pies y una capa de pelo marrón cubriendo la mitad de su rostro. Cuando estuvo en la hilera correcta para su lugar designado, un picor muy parecido al de los síntomas de la falta de caza se materializo, aumentaba con forme a cada paso que daba hasta intensificarse y convertirse en brazas ardientes que se hospedaban en el interior de mi garganta. Paso a paso que marcaba, el dolor y la sed crecían. No era la falta de caza lo que producía mi martirio. Era el olor. Ya que no era semejante a cualquier aroma antes percibido en este siglo. Ese olor tan dulce, pero no empalagoso; fuerte, no brusco, tan perfecto.

¿Qué puede hacer un vampiro en mi situación; con un aparato respiratorio peor que en el mismísimo infierno, y la causa acercándose peligrosamente? No hay más alternativa que aguantar la respiración y esperar que una vez en la vida, digo existencia, el tiempo este de tu parte y se valla volando.

Ahora que estaba a dos pasos de mí. Me pude ver, en ese profundo espejo que tenía por ojos. Dos orbes enormes con un solo sentimiento nadando en sus honduras: el miedo. Miedo hacia ese cazador que está en mi, no en mi interior, sino en esa capa que alguna vez fue de humanidad, hoy, ahora en este preciso momento era de la más sanguinaria criatura de este planeta. Yo era el cazador, una creatura experimenta, dotada de esas cualidades que con una exactitud son iguales a las de una maquina que serian su perdición.

Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los míos, solo se rompió el contacto visual cuando en profesor llamo a la clase.

"Tranquila, él no te conoce, no puedes haberle hecho nada. Seguro tiene algún dolor o se siente mal" Dio un repaso de todos las personas que fueron lo suficientemente curiosas o valientes, como para ayudar o presentarse hasta la chica nueva.

Sí, no la conocía, pero había acertado en todo.

Tres mil cincuenta y dos segundos después sonó la estridente campana. Salí lo más rápido que me fue posible, sin que me importara ser más o menos precavido.

Al dar la vuelta al último pasillo que me llevaría al estacionamiento, unos ligeros y delicados brazos me sujetaron con vigor a la altura de la cintura.

—Alice— susurre con algo más que alivio y vergüenza, si ella se encontraba aquí era porque me venía a detener, a impedir algo.

—No puedes— dijo rotundamente.

— ¿Qué has visto Alice?

—Si sales en este momento, te encontraras con ella. Tú tomaras un largo camino que te llevara a su casa, allí aguadaras a que llegue y el jefe de policía llegara demasiado tarde.

—Pero yo no eh decidido nada.

—Aun no, pero lo harás.

Asentí.

—Ve a clase de lengua y que nada te distraiga en tu camino, pues las consecuencias serán fatales.

***

Bella.

"Edward Cullen" su nombre resonaba en mis oídos, su calcinante mirada y su expresión de opio puro hacia meya en mi interior.

Mike con un poco más de alegría me acompaño a la siguiente clase: gimnasia. Sí, la vida es dulce.

Llegue temprano a casa, no me sentía cómoda como mis "amigos", bueno eran amables y no me miraban como si me quisiesen matar, bueno aun.

Charlie llamo para decir que llegaría tarde, que no le esperase despierta.

Sin tarea y con una tarde completamente sola por delante. Decidí ver una película romántica y que mejor que Romeo y Julieta de Zeffirell.

Iban en la escena del baile de mascaras en casa de los Capuletos cuando las imágenes dejaron de tener coherencia para mí, me perdí de la tarde y quede en los siempre gentiles brazos de Morfeo.

Una delicada pero fría caricia me despertó comenzó desde el valle que formaban mis escapulas hasta el inicio de mi pantalón vaquero en las caderas.

Desorientada y somnolienta, busque con la mirada al productor de tal muestra.

— ¿Quién eres? — inquirí con el pulso a mil y terror recorriendo por mis venas.

—Lo último que verás— respondió con la misma sencillez que si diera el pronóstico del tiempo.

***

Jasper.

— ¡Edward! — el chillido agónico de Alice trajo a la familia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sostenía a mí amada por sus frágiles hombros mientras en terror de su visión me inundaba. ¿Qué podía ser tan malo? ¿Dónde estaba Edward cuando más se le necesitaba? ¿Estaría ella en peligro? ¿Cuál era su temor?

—Alice, amor. ¿Qué es lo que ves? — Trate sin mucho éxito que mi voz no reflejara el miedo que sentía. Eran contados los motivos que pondrían a mí Alice de esa manera.

—Tenemos que llegar los mas rápido a la casa de los Swan— contesto con un murmullo tan imperceptible que el soplar del viento lo podría haber camuflajado.


End file.
